Cetim
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Outono e cetim branco. Essa era você. .DracoXPansy.


**Nada me pertence e blá blá blá.**

Música utilizada: Letting The Cables Sleep, Bush

Só para avisar, as partes em itálico não têm linearidade temporal ALGUMA.

XD

* * *

_Cetim_

_por DarkAngel_

As flores mortas no vaso sobre a penteadeira. Suas pétalas espalhadas sobre a cama. Seus galhos secos sobre o chão.

Marrons. Não da cor dos olhos dela - nunca da cor dos olhos dela - mas da cor de marrom podre, de marrom velho, de marrom morto.

Morto como ela.

**You in the dark  
You in the pain  
You on the run**

Toco cada uma das pétalas que se acumulam sobre a cama, que impregnam o quarto com o cheiro agridoce da decomposição, apenas para sentir sua textura. Elas têm um toque velho, mole; outras, secas, se desmancham assim que meus dedos encostam na sua superfície. Elas não têm o toque da pele dela. Não é o acetinado da pele clara e bem cuidada, remanescente de produtos caros. Não é a frieza da pele dela no inverno, a maneira como cada mínima marca deixava sinal no cetim que compunha seu rosto. Ela não era bonita aos olhos, ela era bonita ao toque. Ao _meu_ toque. Ela era.

Era.

O toque acetinado _era_. O que persiste é a textura grosseira das flores mortas que têm a cor marrom que não é a dos olhos elas e o cheiro pútrido que não é a essência dela.

O que foi que eu fiz conosco, Pansy?

O que foi que você fez consigo mesma?

Fazia cinco meses que eu não a via. Cinco meses sem pôr meus olhos em suas feições conhecidas e queridas a mim. E agora, quando a vejo novamente, você está envolta em cetim. Cetim branco.

Cetim branco na sua roupa, nos laços indefectíveis que guardam seu peito imóvel.

Cetim branco nos seus sapatos, com seu solado perfeito, sem nunca terem tocado o chão.

Cetim branco em volta do seu corpo, forrando o lugar do seu descanso eterno.

Cetim branco no seu caixão, Pansy.

Quando foi que eu a vi usando cetim branco?

**Living a hell  
****Living your ghost  
****Living your end**

"_É idiotice, sabe?"_

"_Do que é que você está falando, Pansy?"_

"_Do que você disse hoje, no trem. Se você fez o que você insinuou que fez, Draco, é idiotice. Você sabe que é."_

"_Eu continuo sem saber do que você está falando. Vai dormir, Pansy."_

"_Eu vou. Mas lembre que eu estou aqui, Draco. Promete?"_

"_Certo, Pansy, agora vai. Boa noite."_

"_Boa noite."_

_Minha voz ainda tinha a malícia da satisfação, porque eu achava que ainda era um privilegiado, como sempre havia sido._

_E você usava um robe de cetim. Do mesmo cetim da voz que usava comigo._

_Cetim branco._

**Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
****Don't wanna lose the time  
****Lose the time to come**

Começa a ventar lá fora, uma tempestade se prepara para cair. Não deveria ter tempestades nesta época do ano. É outono.

O outono não é vibrante, nem exigente. O outono não chama a atenção, ou demanda explicações. O outono está ali e você mal o percebe, porque ele, em si, não tem intensidade. Ele está entre os dois extremos e não tem nada que prenda alguém a ele, afinal, ele tem poucos atrativos próprios. Não há o calor intenso. Não há o frio enregelante. Não há flores, nem vida, nem continuidade. O outono apenas existe.

Ele é uma fase de transição. Pouco ou nada mais que isso.

O outono _passa_.

Você, Pansy, foi meu outono.

Uma transição entre o meu maldito inverno e o verão que se seguiu.

Depois de você, eu alcancei a primavera, o verão, e completei meu ciclo. E você, como bom outono, apenas permaneceu, e agora, já sem função, se foi.

Outono... Você tinha as cores e a essência do outono. Os cabelos castanhos claros da cor das folhas que caíam e os olhos brilhantes e castanhos dos dias de calor remanescentes do verão que terminara. A pele clara e quase perfeita do inverno viria, pressupondo um frio que você quase não tinha.

Um intermédio entre uma mulher e uma criança, é assim que eu me lembro de você. Sempre um meio, um interlúdio entre o que viria e o que já havia passado, sempre _entre,_ nunca realmente _presente._

Alma de cetim, personalidade de outono. Transitório, leve, suave.

Por isso te deixei. Por isso fui embora. Porque eu queria **mais.** Eu queria intensidade, vida, calor, frio. Eu queria extremos. Eu queria, por vezes eu simplesmente _queria,_ e você não podia me dar nada disso, pois você mesma não tinha.

Eu precisava de verão, Pansy. Você era outono. E foi por isso que eu nunca te amei.

**Whatever you say it's alright  
****Whatever you do it's all good  
****Whatever you say it's alright**

"_Porque eu quero, Pansy. E se você não deixar, eu nunca mais falo com você."_

"_Mas, Draco, minha mãe disse..."_

"_Quem é seu melhor amigo, Pansy? Sua mãe ou eu?"_

"_Mas, Draco, isso não é coisa de melhor amig..."_

"_QUEM, Pansy?"_

"_Você, Draco."_

"_E você gosta de mim?"_

"_Claro que gosto! Que pergunta mais boba!"_

"_Gosta quanto?"_

"_Gosto daqui até a lua."_

"_Então você vai deixar, porque a lua é longe, Pansy. É gostar __muito__. Se você deixar eu juro que não conto para ninguém."_

"_E você vai continuar sendo meu melhor amigo depois disso?"_

"_Claro que vou, Pansy."_

"_Então eu deixo."_

_Tínhamos dez anos e o lugar do nosso primeiro beijo foi no sótão da minha mansão. Eu não senti nada. Nem borboletas no estômago, nem sinos tocando. Apenas foi. Eu matei a minha curiosidade, você fez o que eu queria e essa continuou sendo a base da nossa relação, como sempre havia sido, e sempre haveria de ser. Sem intensidade. Eu mandava, você obedecia._

_E se não tivesse sido assim, nunca teríamos feito nada, porque eu não ficaria perto de você._

_Éramos duas mentiras caminhando lado a lado._

_Uma mentira de prata e outra de cetim branco._

_Você fingia que sentia, eu fingia que gostava._

_Prata e cetim branco._

**Silence is not the way  
****We need to talk about it  
****If heaven is on the way  
****If heaven is on the way**

O céu tem cor de chumbo e o vento que entra pelas janelas do quarto espalha as pétalas mortas pelo chão, derrubando-as da cama, desfazendo as mais secas com seu sopro. Você _não_ está aqui.

É incrível que, agora, eu consiga sentir a sua falta. Sua ausência tem mais peso que sua presença. Eu percebo a falta dos seus gestos. Eu ouço a silêncio de sua voz. Eu sinto os seus não-toques.

Você era tão passageira que sua falta é mais forte que você.

Outono, sem frio ou calor de verdade.

Cetim branco deslizando pelos dedos sem o calor do algodão ou a graça da seda.

Sua voz, por muitas vezes esganiçada e com o dom de dizer exatamente o que eu não queria ouvir, se torna mais bonita agora, porque já não a ouço.

Eu arriscaria dizer que você partiu no seu auge, mas pensando em todo o seu passado, percebo que você não teve um auge, você era constância. Você passou pela vida sendo levada pelos outros, por mim, e agora _foi_, em seu único gesto particular. Partiu, sem intensidade, na estação da sua personalidade, com o tecido da sua presença.

Outono e cetim branco.

Essa era você.

**You in the sea  
On a decline  
Breaking the waves  
Watching the lights go down  
Letting the cables sleep**

"_Eu te machuquei?"_

"_Não... Você gostou?"_

"_Pansy, você vai ser a minha melhor amiga para sempre, porque essa foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz na vida."_

"_Eu vou ser sempre a sua melhor amiga, Draco?"_

"_Que pergunta idiota, Pansy. Claro que vai."_

"_Só__ sua melhor amiga?"_

"_O que mais você queria ser?"_

"_O que mais você poderia me oferecer?"_

"_Casamento, Pansy! Vamos nos casar. Você de branco, eu de negro, __Zabini de pajem e Crabbe e Goyle de garçons_

"_É tão ridícula assim a idéia que você não consegue parar de rir?"_

"_Você estava falando sério?"_

_Silêncio._

"_Ah, por favor, Pansy."_

"_Eu quero me casar no outono. De cetim branco."_

"_Então você definitivamente não vai casar comigo. Porque eu vou casar no verão. E a minha noiva vai usar seda."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Por que o que, Pansy?"_

"_Por que o verão? Por que seda?"_

"_Porque o verão é intenso. Porque outono é sem graça. Porque seda tem elegância. Porque cetim é ordinário."_

"_Eu gosto."_

"_De quê?"_

"_Outono. Cetim branco."_

"_É por isso que você não vai casar comigo. Mas eu deixo você ser minha melhor amiga. Sempre. Eu prometo."_

_Foi o silêncio que encontrou minhas promessas, porque você apenas me fitou, com um ar indefinido e vago, que tanto poderia expressar decepção quanto aceitação. Ar de outono e expressão de cetim._

_Eu quebrei minha promessa._

_Será que foi por isso que você se foi?_

**Whatever you say it's alright  
Whatever you do it's all good  
Whatever you say it's alright  
Silence is not the way  
We need to talk about it**

Vejo seus porta-retratos espalhados pelo seu quarto. O vento da tempestade retira a pouca poeira que já se acumulava neles. Há uma única foto sua sozinha. Toco o vidro frio e você sorri e acena para mim.

Lembro quando tocava seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, tentando convencê-la de que eu sentia algo que, na verdade, não sentia. Toco o vidro e fecho os olhos. Consigo quase sentir a pele macia e fria, a textura dos seus lábios, o contorno de seu queixo.

Corro a mão pela moldura e lembro quando fazia o mesmo com você, tocando seus cabelos grossos, tão diferentes dos meus. Cada fio tinha uma textura própria, e eu podia senti-los, um a um, emoldurando seu rosto, recortando seus detalhes, atraindo o olhar pelo brilho deles, mais do que sua face, levemente redonda, fazia. Desço os dedos pela pele da sua nuca e seu pescoço, leve e suave, os pêlos finos arrepiados fazendo obstáculos em meu caminho.

Eu lembro da maneira como cada parte do seu corpo reagia ao meu toque. Eu poderia descrever você inteira, apenas pelo toque. Os lábios machucados e vermelhos. Os cabelos espessos, a pele sem falhas, o contorno dos olhos, o nariz pequeno e a boca grossa.

Seus lábios, minha parte favorita. A curva que eles faziam embaixo, a leve aspereza na parte interior, onde você costumava mordê-los quando estava nervosa. A pele sempre quente ali. Seus lábios nunca eram frios ao toque.

Eu lembro quando você mordeu tão fundo que o sangue misturou-se ao vermelho natural deles. Eu lembro de tocá-los com quase reverência, sentir o sangue espesso manchar minha pele ainda mais clara que a sua.

Por minha culpa, você manchou o cetim branco de carmim e vermelho sangue.

**If heaven is on the way  
We'll wrap the world around it  
If heaven is on the way  
If heaven is on the way**

"_Pelo amor de Merlin, você vai acabar se matando! O que é que você tem que fazer?"_

"_Nada, Pansy, eu não tenho que fazer NADA! Some da minha frente e me deixa EM PAZ!"_

"_Eu não vou a lugar ALGUM, Draco, porque eu preciso saber se você vai ficar bem!"_

"_Eu não SEI se eu vou ou não, Pansy, e eu não posso, nem quero falar sobre NADA com você. Está bem? Some. Ou cala a boca e me deixa em paz."_

_Eu sabia que tinha os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas que eu havia derramado na companhia de um fantasma, eu sabia que seus lábios estavam tintos de sangue pela preocupação que você tinha comigo. Mas eu pensava que realmente havia um caminho e eu queria acabar com tudo sozinho. Pela glória, pela fama, pelo poder._

_Você se calou e eu toquei seus lábios quentes do sangue. Um dos nossos últimos beijos. Naquele instante, naquele exato instante, Pansy, eu quase, __quase__, te amei._

_Mas aquele lapso de intensidade passou e você voltou a ser outono._

_E cetim branco._

**I'm a stranger in this town  
I'm a stranger in this town  
I'm a stranger in this town**

Saio de sua casa. Passo pelos jardins, destruindo galhos secos pelo meu caminho. Piso em cada um deles, de propósito, desmanchando e aproveitando o barulho que eles fazem ao se quebrar sob meus pés. Eu gosto do som dos galhos secos e quebradiços esfacelando-se sob mim.

Eu sinto, ainda, um certo prazer em destruir. Olho para o chão enquanto caminho. Os galhos se acumulam, como em todos os outonos anteriores e todos os outros que estão por vir. Eu, possivelmente, vou continuar destruindo cada um deles, porque para mim, o outono é você. A não-intensidade do que eu consigo ver partir com um mínimo de dor. Os galhos secos que destruo sem pesar. A constância das amenidades.

No fundo, Pansy, você nada mais foi que um galho seco em meu caminho. Um que durou muito tempo, que por muitos outonos permaneceu intacto, mas, muito depois de sua hora, teve de partir.

Eu te destruí. Exatamente como destruo os pedaços de madeira e folhas no chão.

Não sinto remorso por isso.

**If heaven is on the way  
If heaven is on the way**

"_Sem grandes explicações ou despedidas. Eu parto porque não vejo razões para continuar._

_Um dia você me fez uma promessa. Eu ousei acreditar. Você não a cumpriu e eu sofri. Eu simplesmente não quero mais._

_Não consigo mais._

_Não posso mais._

_Sem palavras a meus pais, a meus 'amigos', a mais ninguém. Você, Draco, vai ser o primeiro a saber o que aconteceu a mim, porque a culpa é sua. A minha carta vai chegar até você antes mesmo que entrem em meu quarto e vejam meu corpo. Você foi a causa da minha vida até o fim da minha adolescência. Agora você vai ser a causa da minha partida. Como você sempre disse, eu parto sem intensidade, eu apenas vou, porque não vejo mais razões para seguir._

_Não peço que você chore por mim, acho que as suas lágrimas não conseguiriam achar o caminho até seus olhos por minha causa._

_Desculpe por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar, mas eu te amei._

_Sem intensidade, talvez, sem verões ou invernos, mas amei._

_E agora eu vou, na estação que você dizia ser minha, e a última visão que você terá de sua amiga de infância será envolta em cetim branco. A minha personalidade._

_Parto como você me definia._

_Sem graça e ordinário._

_Outono e cetim branco."_

* * *

**Agradecimentos à Slainte e Vickweasley por betarem a fic e à Angelina pela capa LINDA!**

**Agora sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
